Very Merry Christmas
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah manis di hari natal dari sepasang kekasih Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Apa saja yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih ini disetiap hari natal? Dari awal pertemuan hingga kisah manis lainnya disetiap natalnya/'Ambillah boneka itu, aku bisa mengambil yang lainnya nanti. Lihat'/YunJae/Christmas Story/Bad Summary


Very Mery Christmas

-Jaejoong-

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/TwoShoot

Pairing : YunJae

A story by : Dipa_Woon

Cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita yang pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tak baku, alur sesuai keinginan saya

.

**::: Cerita ini adalah YAOI, jadi bagi yang TIDAK SUKA silakan MINGGAT :::**

.

.

.

Tanoshimini oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Christmast 2014

.

Suara alunan denting piano seolah menjadi lantunan pengiring langkahku masuk ke dalam gereja. Didepanku, nampak dua yeoja cilik berjalan pelan membawa buket bunga cantik dengan senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya. Disampingku, appaku dengan setia menggandeng tanganku, menuntunku perlahan dan membimbingku menuju seorang namja tampan yang tengah memamerkan senyum bahagianya didepan sana.

Akupun menatap tanpa berkedip sosok tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat di depan sana. Mataku seakan terpaku hanya pada sosoknya, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarku. Bahkan aku tak mampu mengalihkan sedetikpun pandangan mataku darinya. Detak jantungku semakin berdegup kencang kala langkah kakiku yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tap

Deg

Tap

Deg

Bisa kurasakan tatapan mata musangnya yang tak pernah lepas memandangiku. Bahkan senyum simpul yang selalu bisa membuatku melayang itu kini sudah terpatri indah diwajah tampannya.

Tap

Langkah terakhir dan kini aku sudah berada persis dihadapannya. Bisa kurasakan appaku yang tadinya menggandengku masuk kedalam, kini menyerahkan tanganku kepada namja tampan dihadapanku ini.

"Aku titipkan putraku padamu. Jagalah ia dan cintailah ia selalu dengan limpahan kasih sayangmu." kata appa dengan cukup tegas.

Akupun hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan appa. Ya benar. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan namja tampan bermata musang tajam dihadapanku ini. Namja yang memberikan berbagai macam warna di dalam kehidupanku. Di hari ini, tepat di hari natal tahun ini, kami akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan kami.

Kalian tahu? Hari natal adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi perjalanan cinta kami. Saat hari natal kami bertemu, di hari natal berbagai macam kejadian terjadi dalam perjalanan cinta kami, dan dihari natal pula, kami mengikat janji suci kami kedalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

::

:

Very Mery Christmast

:

::

Christmast 2008

.

Aku melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai tertutup salju. Sambil merapatkan coat yang membalut tubuhku, akupun begitu menikmati salju yang perlahan turun itu, sambil sesekali menengadahkan tanganku untuk menampung salju.

Puk

Hemmm

Senyum terkembang diwajahku saat merasakan sensasi dingin ditelapak tanganku saat salju-salju itu menumpuk disana. Akupun kembali melangkahkan kakiku, menikmati malam natal ditengah kota, ditemani salju-salju yang semakin banyak tumpah dari langit.

Aku kini tengah berada di salah satu daerah perbelanjaan besar di Seoul, biasanya tiap tahun akan diadakan acara untuk merayakan natal disini. Semua toko yang ada disinpun tak luput dari suasana natal yang kental. Semua nampak menghiasi tokonya dengan atribut-atribut khas natal. Seperti pohon natal, miniatur-miniatur santa clause lengkap dengan rusa dan keretanya, dan tak ketinggalan kado-kado dan juga kaus kaki yang tergantung sebagai hiasan.

Bisa kulihat juga beberapa toko memasang diskon bagi beberapa produknya. Tak lupa para pegawai dibeberapa toko yang kulewati juga mengganti kostum mereka dengan seragam bertema natal. Suasana natal benar-benar terasa kental disini.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menghabiskan waktu natal sendirian? Tak usah heran. Setiap tahun, aku memang selalu menghabiskan hari natal seorang diri. Aku tak begitu mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa membaur dengan siapa saja. Temankupun bisa dihitung dengan jari, bahkan jumlah temanku tak lebih dari jumlah pemain basket.

Akupun kini sampai di sebuah toko boneka yang terkenal disini. Ah, ya, sekedar informasi saja aku sangat menyukai boneka. Walaupun aku seorang namja, tapi aku sungguh tak bisa menampik keimutan boneka-boneka itu. Terutama boneka gajah dan beruang. Aku sangat menyukai keduanya. Jika kalian berkunjung ke kamarku, kalian akan melihat berbagai macam ukuran boneka gajah dan beruang yang memenuhi sebagian kamarku.

Akupun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko itu, karna kulihat toko ini memberikan diskon akhir tahun, jadi tak salah bukan jika aku menambah koleksi bonekaku lagi?

"Selamat datang nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan datang dan tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Akupun memutar mata malas saat lagi-lagi ada orang yang salah mengenali genderku. Yah kuakui wajahku memang sedikit lebih 'indah' dari kebanyakan namja. Dengan wajah putih dan mulus tanpa cela ini, tak salah jika orang-orang sering salah mengenali genderku.

"Mian, aku bukan yeoja. Aku seorang NAMJA!" jawabku sedikit judes dan membuatnya segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"A..aah, jeosong hamnida tuan. Jeosong hamnida."

Ck, merusak suasana natal saja. Baiklah, karena ini adalah hari yang harus dilewati dengan suka cita, untuk kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi tidak untuk hari lain.

"Aku mau mencari boneka." jawabku lagi dan segera pelayan yeoja itu mengantarku kebagian boneka. Bisa kulihat kini dihadapanku tersaji berbagai macam boneka dengan ukuran yang beragam, dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berhambur memilih boneka-boneka itu, tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yeoja yang tadi mengantarku itu.

"Kyeoptaaa~" pekikku kencang saat melihat sebuah boneka gajah berwarna biru muda yang sangat lucu, dan dengan cepat kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, namun-

Sretttt

Grepppp

"A..ahh, mianhae!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan aku hanya terdiam terpaku saat mata setajam musang itu menatapku.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian yang sedikit memalukan itu. Yah, insiden yang cukup membuatku menahan malu terhadap namja mata musang yang kini duduk manis dihadapanku sambil menyeruput black cofee yang dipesannya.

Yunho, Jung Yunho. Namja tampan yang minggu lalu sempat berebut boneka gajah denganku. Ah, bukan berebut. Saat itu, aku dan ia ingin mengambil boneka gajah yang dijual ditoko boneka tersebut, aku yang memang pada dasarnya tak mau mengalah apalagi itu menyangkut benda favoritku, segera saja menarik boneka gajah incaranku-yang ternyata juga diincar olehnya. Akupun tanpa malu-malu segera mengklaim boneka itu milikku karena akulah yang pertama kali melihatnya. Aku memberinya ceramah panjang lebar dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan lucu darinya saat aku selesai berbicara.

"Kau sungguh lucu." katanya saat itu. Akupun tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan lucu olehnya, namun perkataan Yunho selanjutnya segera membuatku merasa ingin mengubur diri dikandang Jiji.

"Ambillah boneka itu, aku bisa mengambil yang lainnya nanti. Lihat." ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya menuju rak disebelah kami, dan akupun hanya bisa melebarkan mata shock. Yah, ternyata disana, boneka gajah berwarna biru muda yang ada ditanganku ini, tersebar sepanjang rak dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa sangat malu dan ingin segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa kau hanya ingin melihatnya saja tanpa memakannya Jaejoong-ah?"

Suara bass Yunho segera terdengar membuyarkan semua kenanganku. Akupun tersenyum kikuk padanya dan segera memakan spagetty yang menjadi menu makan siangku. Yah, hari ini aku, ani, Yunho mengajakku makan siang bersama.

Ya, setelah pertemuan kami yang sedikit 'memalukan' bagiku itu, Yunho mengajakku berkenalan. Ternyata ia adalah siswa tingkat dua di SMA Dongbang, SMA favorit yang ada di Seoul. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk masuk kesana, namun apa daya. Dengan kapasitas otakku yang sungguh terbatas, aku tak mampu lulus saat ujian penerimaan siswa baru, dan sekarang aku sudah merasa nyaman bersekolah di SMA Cube. SMA yang tak kalah bagus dengan SMA Dongbang dan berada ditingkat pertama, satu tingkat dibawah Yunho.

"Kau juga, masa kau hanya meminum kopi. Laipula kita ini masih SMA Yunho-ah, kau sudah terlihat seperti orang dewasa dengan meminum kopi begitu." jawabku sambil melihatnya kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum pelan untuk menjawab perkataanku.

"Sudahlah. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini antarkan aku ke toko buku. Ada komik terbaru yang ingin kubeli." kata Yunho lagi dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Yah, setelah awal perkenalan kami itu, kami setidaknya cukup menjadi dekat. Sebenarnya aku sangat susah untuk bisa terbuka dengan orang baru. Disekolahpun, aku hanya mempunyai beberapa teman. Karena sifatku yang memang sedikit tertutup. Namun nampaknya itu tak berlaku bagi Yunho. Karena sejak pertama aku mengenalnya, aku sudah merasa nyaman. Dan semakin hari, akupun semakin merasa nyaman bisa mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

::

:

Very Mery Christmast

:

::

Christmast, 2009

.

Aku tengah mematut diriku di depan cermin di dalam kamarku. Hari ini, Yunho mengajakku makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran. Aku sangat senang saat ia mengatakan ingin merayakan satu tahun perkenalan kami. Yah, tepat dihari natal tahun ini, sudah satu tahun kami saling mengenal. Sungguh jika melihat awal perkenalan kami yang penuh dengan hal memalukan bagiku, siapa sangka, kami kini menjadi sangat dekat.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku menyimpan sebuah perasaan lain kepadanya. Kalian tahu, sejujurnya aku merasa menyukai Yunho. Sejak awal, saat ia tak sengaja menggenggam tanganku saat kami berebut-okeh mungkin itu tak tepat disebut dengan rebutan-boneka gajah itu, aku merasakan debaran jantungku yang menggila saat bertemu dengan tatapan matanya yang sungguh tajam. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh subur dalam hatiku. Ditambah lagi sikap Yunho yang selalu ramah dan baik kepadaku, membuat perasaan itu semakin bersemi dihatiku.

Ya kuakui aku memang menyukainya. Namun entah bagaimana dengan Yunho. Aku sendiripun tak tahu. Walaupun ia selalu bersikap baik dan hangat kepadaku, namun itu semua belum cukup membuktikan bukan jika ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Pernah suatu kali aku mencoba ingin menghapus rasa sukaku pada diriya. Apalagi sebelumnya aku sempat melihatnya berciuman-baiklah bukan berciuman tepatnya, tapi ia yang dicium oleh seorang yeoja. Saat itu kami tengah berjanji untuk pergi ke taman bermain karena liburan musim panas yang baru saja dimulai. Aku datang sedikit terlambat karena Dongwoon-temanku di SMA Cube-tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku untuk meminjam komik, akupun harus menungguinya memilih komik karena kalau tidak, ia pasti akan mengambil semua komik-komikku-termasuk komik yang belum kubaca.

Setelah Dongwoon pulang-setelah ia menghabiskan lima belas menit memilih komik, akupun bergegas menuju taman bermain. Aku sudah mengatakan akan datang terlambat pada Yunho, dan aku berharap ia masih menungguku disana. Dan yah, ia memang benar masih menungguku di taman bermain itu, namun ia tak sendirian. Disebelahnya, nampak seorang yeoja cantik dengan mini dress tengah berbicara dengannya. Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan, sampai akhirnya aku harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Yeoja itu mencium Yunho didepan mataku.

Aku sangat terkejut saat itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera berbalik arah dan meninggalkan taman bermain. Aku tak perduli jika nantinya Yunho akan tetap masuk kesana dengan yeoja itu atau pulang. Yang kuinginkan saat itu hanyalah pulang ke rumah dan berteriak kencang di dalam kamar.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena malamnya Yunho segera menelponku karena khawatir aku tak datang ke taman bermain. Dan saat itulah ia menjelaskan siapa yeoja itu.

Awalnya aku hanya diam tak menyahut saat ia bertanya mengapa aku tak datang ke taman bermain, aku hanya mengatakan aku malas dan berubah pikiran sehingga tak jadi pergi kesana. Yunho nampaknya tahu jika aku tengah berbohong dan kesal kepadanya, karena setelah itu, ia menceritakan kejadian di taman bermain tadi.

"Ia Ahra, teman sekelasku dan sudah lama ia menyukaiku. Tadi ia datang ke taman bermain dan kembali menyatakan rasa sukanya kepadaku. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan jika aku tak menyukainya, namun ia sangat keras kepala dan terus memaksaku untuk menerimanya."

Aku masih diam, menampilkan wajah tak minat akan ceritanya. Namun sejujurnya aku memasang telinga tajam-tajam untuk mendengar semua kalimat yang disampaikannya. Oh, Jaejoong, kau sungguh pandai beracting.

"Ia terus memaksaku untuk menerimanya sampai akhirnya ia nampak sudah tak sabar dan segera menarik wajahku, hingga-"

Stop it! Aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya Yunho!

"Semua itu tak ada hubungannya denganku Yunho." ucapku segera memotong kalimatnya, aku sangat tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ceritanya itu.

"Tentu ada. Kau pasti marah saat melihatku berdua dengannya tadi. Karna sejujurnya aku melihatmu saat kau berbalik pulang dari taman bermain. Aku tadinya sudah akan mengejarmu, namun Ahra menahanku. Tapi tak berapa lama aku langsung mengejarmu, namun kau sudah hilang."

"Mwo marah? Untuk apa aku marah! Ck, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang. Urusi saja yeojamu itu!" ucapku ketus dan segera mendorongnya keluar kamarku. Segera kukunci pintu agar ia tak bisa masuk lagi, apa kau tak tahu Yunho, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa cemburu denganmu. Kau sungguh tak peka!

.

.

Setelah memastikan penampilanku sudah layak pandang(?), akupun segera keluar dari kamar. Malam ini aku mengenakan kaus v-neck putih dan dilapisi dengan jaket tebal, serta syal merah yang kulilitkan dileherku. Karena ini adalah musim dingin, jadi aku harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk mencegah diriku kedinginan. Untuk bawahannya, aku mengenakan skiny jeans hitam sesuai dengan warna jaket yang kukenakan.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6.28 dan Yunho berjanji akan menjemputku pukul 7.00. Masih ada waktu untuk menunggunya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menonton televisi sebentar. Tak berapa lama, suara deru mesin motor segera terdengar dari arah depan rumahku. Nampaknya Yunho sudah datang. Segera saja aku menghambur kedepan tanpa lupa sebelumnya merapikan sedikit pakaianku.

Ceklekkk

"Yunho!" ucapku saat membukakan pintu dan segera mataku menangkap sosok Yunho yang berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yunho dan segera aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, sembari menenangkan debaran jantungku yang sialnya kini berdetak dengan kencang. Entah kenapa hari ini Yunho terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dengan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku, membuatnya terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya. Bisa kurasakan pipiku yang terasa panas, saat ia menatapku sambil tersenyum cerah. Ahh, Yunho! Jebal, jangan membuat jantungku bekerja lebih keras setiap melihatmu.

"Apa kau tak kedinginan hanya memakai itu?" tanyaku saat tersadar ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang amat tipis dimusim dingin seperti ini. Namun Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul dan menjawab-

"Jaketku aku taruh di motor. Aku akan memakainya nanti." jawabnya dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jja, kita jalan sekarang?" katanya lagi dan segera menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Akupun tersenyum malu, setelahnya akupun menyambut uluran tangannya dan Yunhopun nampak tersenyum manis. Sebelum akhirnya ia menarikku pelan keluar dari rumah.

"Umma, appa, aku berangkat!"

Malam ini begitu special dari malam-malam yang kuhabiskan bersama Yunho sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan karena kami akan makan malam bersama, namun lebih dari itu. Kalian tahu? Sekarang Yunho mengajakku makan malam di salah satu restoran masakan jepang favoritku. Ya, ia memang sangat tahu apa saja yang menjadi kesukaanku dan sudah menghafalnya diluar kepalan. Namun yang lebih special adalah setelah makan malam itu.

Ya, setelah menghabiskan makan malam kami, Yunho segera mengajakku kelantai atas-atau tepatnya ke atap restoran ini. Yunho mengatakan ada yang ingin dibicarakannya berdua denganku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya, namun itu jadi membuatku semakin penasaran. Karena tak biasanya ia akan berbuat seperti ini.

"Kajja." ajaknya saat kami berdua sampai diatap. Akupun segera mengedarkan pandanganku saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan cantik langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

"Kemarilah." kata Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat kearahnya. Akupun dengan segera mengikuti kemauannya, karna sejujurnya aku cukup penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepadaku. Setelah aku sampai dihadapannya, ia segera meraih tanganku dan menuntunku menuju pinggir atap.

"Lihatlah. Indah bukan?" katanya lagi saat kami tiba dipinggir atap. Aku segera membulatkan mata takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihapanku. Kini, aku bisa melihat suasana kota Seoul yang begitu cantik di malam hari. Dengan lampu berwarna-warni yang membuat Seoul seperti lautan kembang api.

"Yeoppoda~" pekikku kagum benar-benar menyukainya.

"Kau senang? Baguslah." jawab Yunho dan segera aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne, aku suka. Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanyaku dan dijawab senyuman manis dari Yunho. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin hari ini tak berakhir, aku ingin bersama dengan pemuda tampan dihadapanku ini lebih lama.

"Anio, ini hanya hidangan pembuka." jawabnya disertai kekehan geli diwajahnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan hidangan pembuka olehnya. Namun, perbuatan Yunho selanjutnya membuatku amat terkejut. Aku tak menyangka jika ia akan melakukan hal ini kepadaku.

"Jaejoong-ah." panggil Yunho pelan dan membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap kearahnya. Tangannyapun menggenggam lembut tanganku membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Bisa kulihat senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya dan membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku barang sedetikpun dari wajah tampannya.

"Saranghae."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan jantungkupun sukses berdetak cepat saat mendengar suara bassnya terdengar rendah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sejujurnya sudah sejak dulu aku ingin mendengarnya dari dirinya.

"Saranghae, Jaejoong-ah." ucap Yunho lagi dan kini semakin menggenggam erat tanganku. "Mungkin kau merasa terkejut dengan pengakuanku yang tiba-tiba. Namun aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya."

"..."

"Nan, neo jeongmal sarangahamnida. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, setahun yang lalu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"..."

"Saat kau memberiku ceramah panjang pendek akan boneka gajah itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau terlihat sungguh manis dan imut saat itu, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan."

"..."

"Aku sudah lama menantikan moment ini, moment dimana aku bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu. Dan aku rasa, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat."

Aku semakin tercekat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang, amat sangat senang hingga aku tak mampu menjawab apapun. Rasanya aku bagaikan melayang diudara saat mendengar pengakuan cinta darinya. Ternyata, perasaanku terbalaskan. Yunho, ia juga ternyata mencintaiku.

"Yunho-"

"Aku harap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoongie? Oh, Yunho, kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang begitu manis. Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu kalau seperti ini. Ah, bahkan tanpa panggilan manis itupun, aku akan langsung menjawab-

"Nado saranghaeyo."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Greepppp

Dan akupun langsung berada di dalam dekapan hagatnya.

"Gomawo Joongie, gomawo." ucap Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku. Akupun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku, segera aku membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidangnya.

"Gomawo. Aku tahu ini sangat tak romantis, tapi terimakasih karena sudah membalas perasaanku." kata Yunho lagi dan bisa kurasakan dirinya yang semakin memelukku erat, menenggelamkan tubuhku dibawah kukungan tubuhnya.

Anio, aku yang berterimaksih Yunho. Karna dirimu, dua tahun berturut-turut, hari natalku menjadi berbeda dari biasanya. Gomawo Yunho, gomawo nae sarang.

::

:

Very Mery Christmast

:

::

Christmast 2010

.

Natal tahun ini sungguh sangat berbeda dari natal-natal sebelumnya. Kalian tahu? Sekarang aku tengah berada di Jepang. Ya, kini aku tengah menghabiskan liburan natal bersama kekasih tercintaku-Jung Yunho-di negeri sakura itu. Yunho yang mengajakku untuk berlibur bersama, namun aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia akan mengajakku untuk berlibur ke Jepang.

Aku sangat senang. Tentu saja sangat amat senang. Bukan karena aku bisa pergi ke Jepang secara gratis-baiklah itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan aku merasa senang-tapi karena aku menghabiskan waktu berlibur bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Itulah setidaknya gambaran yang cocok untukku kali ini.

Kami baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu, saat matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya. Sekarang kami tengah berada didalam mobil yang menjemput kami dibandara dan akan mengantarkan kami ke mansion Yunho yang berada disini. Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu kalian siapa Yunho? Yunho adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara Jung, appanya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Kalian pernah mendengar Jung Inc? Itu adalah perusahaan raksasa milik appa Yunho. Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika ia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu.

Aku baru mengetahuinya saat ia mengajakku ke rumahnya beberapa bulan setelah kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Nampaknya ia sudah benar-benar serius ingin bersamaku, sehingga ia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada keluarga besarnya. Dan, taraaa.. Aku sungguh amat sangat terkejut saat melihat rumahnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu berapa kekayaan dari keluarga Jung itu. Aku bahkan sampai menganga lebar saat melihat rumahnya yang bagaikan istana.

Namun yang sungguh amat membuatku merasa bahagia adalah keluarganya yang menerimaku sangat baik. Bahkan umma Jung-ia langsung menyuruhku memanggilnya umma saat Yunho memperkenalkan kami-sangat histeris melihatku dan langsung memelukku kencang saat aku memberikan salam. Aku tahu aku memang sangat menawan, namun perbuatan umma Jung benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

"Kyaaa! Kau sungguh manis changi. Kka, siapa namamu cantik?" tanya umma Jung saat itu dan aku hanya bisa mengerjabkan mata tak percaya akan tinggkah nyonya besar ini yang tiba-tiba menerjangku lalu memeluk kencang tubuhku.

"A..a..aaa."

"Aigoo eomma, kau membuatnya takut!" kata Yunho dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan umma Jung dari tubuhku. Aku bahkan hanya tergagap tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan umma Jung saking terkejutnya. Untunglah Yunho cepat mengerti dan segera menyelamatkanku dari dekapan posesif sang umma.

"Hihi..eomma hanya terlalu senang sayang. Kau benar-benar pintar memilih Yunie~" jawab umma Jung lagi sambil mengerling kearahku.

"Sudahlah eomma, jangan membuatnya bertambah takut. Jja, Joongie perkenalkan dirimu." kata Yunho lagi dan setelahnya akupun memperkenalkan diriku.

"A..annyeonghaseyo. Jeonen Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangepseumnida." ucapku yang untungnya tidak gagap. Akupun membungkuk kearah umma dan appa Jung plus Jihoon hyung sambil berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku dan memasang senyum diwajahku.

"Kyaaa, Joongie. Panggilan yang sangat manis." pekik ceria umma Jung lagi setelah aku selesai memperkenalkan diri, akupun hanya tersenyum malu melihat antusiasme calon mertuaku itu. Ah, bisakah aku menyebutnya seperti itu

Appa Jung dan Jihoon hyungpun-hyung dari kekasihku-menerimaku dengan baik. Mereka semua memperlakukanku dengan baik, padahal awalnya aku sangat tak yakin akan diterima oleh keluarga Yunho. Mengingat keluargaku yang hanya berada dikalangan biasa, namun ternyata keluarga Jung sama sekali tak mementingkan hal-hal kolot seperti itu. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah kebahagiaan anak-anak mereka. Ahh, keluarga Jung sangat terbuka, aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Gomawo Jung umma, Jung appa ^^

.

.

Setengah jam dari bandara Narita, kamipun akhirnya sampai di mansion keluarga Jung. Dan lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku saat melihat bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku ini. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, sebenarnya berapa banyak uang yang dimiliki keluarga Yunho, sehingga bisa membuat mansion besar seperti ini di Jepang.

"Kajja." ajak Yunho dan segera menggandengku keluar dari taxi. Akupun tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangannya lalu turun perlahan. Aku terus bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho selama perjalanan masuk ke mansion itu, aku benar-benar merasa senang karena ia begitu memanjakanku.

Oh yah, Yunho baru saja lulus dari SMA Dongbang tahun ini, dan ia sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya disini, di negeri sakura. Maka dari itu ia mengajakku kesini, ia ingin memperlihatkan kehidupannya di Jepang seperti apa. Tahun depan aku juga ingin untuk bisa berkuliah disini, dan untuk itu mulai sekarang aku sudah rajin menabung dan belajar lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Sebaiknya untuk malam ini kita beristrihat saja dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti kelelahan setelah penerbangan tadi." kata Yunho setelah kami selesai menata barang bawaan kami.

Akupun hanya menatap tak percaya kearah Yunho? Apa katanya? Beristirahat? Oh ayolah Yunho, kita datang kesini bukan untuk menumpang tidur bukan? Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak acara untuk malam ini dan ingin kuhabiskan berdua denganmu. Buang jauh pikiranmu untuk mengajakku beristirahat.

"SHIREO! Aku jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk itu tuan Jung. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk hari ini dan aku ingin menjalankan rencana itu bersamamu." jawabku sedikit ketus dan membuat Yunho sedikit tergelak.

"Haha, ne arraseo. Jja, kalau begitu, sekarang kau ingin kemana?" tanya Yunho lagi dan segera membuatku tersenyum senang. Well, Yunho tak akan bisa menolak keinginanku.

"Dari dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke Tokyo Tower. Apa aku boleh kesana?" tanyaku lagi sambil mentap matanya.

"Mochiron da yo. Kebetulan malam ini akan diadakan acara menyambut natal." jawab Yunho dan langsung saja membuatku melonjak kegirangan. Haha, waktu yang tepat saat aku ingin pergi kesana.

"Jinjayo? Ya, kita harus kesana Yunie~"

"Tentu saja. Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi dan akupun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho menggandeng tanganku keluar dari mansion tanpa lupa sebelumnya merapikan mantel dan syal ditubuhku.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa melebarkan mata takjub saat melihat secara langsung bangunan Tokyo Tower dihadapanku. Semenjak dulu, aku memang sangat ingin untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Dan sekarang, keinginanku sudah terwujud, bahkan lebih daripada apa yang aku harapkan dulu. Tentu saja, karena sekarang aku berada disini bersama orang yang aku cintai.

"Huwaa,. Ini sangat mengagumkan Yunie. Lihatlah, menaranya berwarna-warni." pekikku girang saat melihat bangunan Tokyo Tower itu yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu indah. Akupun benar-benar merasa sangat senang karena pada akhirnya bisa melihat secara langsung acara ini.

"Ne, kau senang?"

"Umm, sangat senang!" jawabku cepat tanpa melepaskan senyum cerah diwajahku. Oh ini adalah natal terbaikku selama ini. "Gomawo Yunie!" kataku lagi sambil menatap kearahnya, bisa kulihat Yunho yang juga balas tersenyum kearahku.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Asal kau senang, aku juga senang." jawab Yunho sambil mengerling nakal kearahku. Aiss Yunho! Sejak kapan kau menjadi gombal begini?

"Kajja, aku ingin berfoto disana." kataku lagi dan tanpa mendengar jawabannya, aku segera menariknya mendekat kearah kesebuah pohon natal besar yang ada disana. Pohon natal cukup besar yang dihiasi berbagai macam lampu berwarna-warni dan juga hiasan-hiasan kecil menggantung disana. Dan sebuah bintang besar berwarna merah menghiasi pucuknya. Sungguh, ini adalah pohon natal terindah yang pernah kulihat-jelas saja, karena aku melihatnya bersama orang yang aku cintai.

Akupun semakin mempercepat langkahku untuk bisa segera sampai disana. Aku memang sangat antusias terhadap pohon natal.

"Kajja Yunie, kita berfoto disini." kataku lagi setengah berteriak setelah sampai pohon natal raksasa itu. Yunhopun hanya mengagngguk setuju dan bersiap mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengambil foto.

"Lebih mendekat dipohonnya Joongie." teriak Yunho memberi arahan kepadaku, akupun mengikuti arahannya dan segera menggeser tubuhku lebih mendekat pada pohon natal.

"Yak cukup. Siap ne. Hana, dul, set."

Jeprett

"Kajja Yunie, kita foto berdua." teriakku lagi dan segera Yunho mendekat kearahku. Setelahnya Yunhopun kembali mengarahkan ponselnya kepada kami lalu mulai mengambil foto kami berdua. Dengan tangan Yunho yang melingkar sempurna dipinggangku, sementara aku bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho. Kamipun tersenyum cerah kearah kamera.

Jeprettt

"Coba kulihat." kataku dan segera merebut ponsel dari tangannya, akupun segera memekik kagum saat melihat hasil fotonya yang begitu indah. Yunho terlihat begitu tampan dan juga terlihat begitu menjagaku.

"Kau terlihat manis disini." kata Yunho tiba-tiba berbicara tepat disebelahku, membuat jantungku berdetak kencang saat mencium wangi mint yang menguar jelas dari tubuh Yunho. Aiss Yunho, berhenti membuat jantungku bekerja lebih cepat.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan." ucapku sambil menenangkan debaran jantungku yang berpacu cepat. Akupun segera mendongak menatapnya dan membuat pandangan kami bertemu. Dan jantungku semakin berdetak cepat kala mata kami saling bertatapan begini, sungguh aku sangat menikmati debaran menyenangkan ini. Karena hanya Yunholah yang mampu membuatnya berdetak cepat seperti ini.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, wajah kamipun semakin lama semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Aku benar-benar merasa kagum melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang begitu tajam namun lembut diwaktu bersamaan. Akupun bisa melihat pantulan wajahku dibola matanya dan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Aku jadi merasa jika dimata Yunbo hanya ada diriku seorang.

Semakin lama wajah kamipun semakin mendekat, dan kini bisa kurasakan hangat nafas Yunho yang menerpa kulit wajahku. Yunhopun nampak sudah bersiap untuk sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, dan matakupun perlahan sudah menutup bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Sedikit lagi, kami hampir saja berciuman, sebelum suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras menggagalkan semuanya.

Prokk

Prokk

Prokk

Srettt

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan kamipun segera menjauhkan wajah kami sambil sedikit salah tingkah. Aiss, padahal hampir saja.

"Emm, se..sebaiknya kita mendekat kesana. Acara sudah mau dimulai." kata Yunho sedikit terbata, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat wajahnya itu, namun aku juga harus bercermin pada diriku sendiri, karena wajahkupun sepertinya tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"N..ne, kajja." jawabku dan iapun segera meraih tanganku, menenggelamkannya kedalam genggaman hangan nan lembut tangannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam aku dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu disini. Sudah banyak foto dan juga makanan yang kami coba, sekarang jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11 malam, dan nampaknya acara puncak akan segera dimulai.

"Yunie, apa Yunie sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanyaku ditengah-tengah waktu menunggu acara utama dimulai. Kini kami berdua tengah duduk sedikit jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang, dengan aku yang duduk tepat dihadapan Yunho dan Yunho yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Posisi yang sangat membuatku merasa nyaman dan hangat, karena tubuh besar Yunho yang mendekapku dengan sedikit erat.

"Ani, ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah terbenam sempurna diceruk leherku. Bisa kurasakan nafas hangatnya yang mengenai tenggkukku, menghadirkan sensasi panas yang berefek pada tubuhku.

"Jinjayo? Berarti Yunie kesini pertama kalinya denganku?" tanyaku entah kenapa dengan nada ceria yang begitu jelas terdengar. Akupun segera berbalik menghadap kearahnya dan membuat ia sedikit kaget atas tingkahku.

"Ne geuraeyo." jawab Yunho dan tersenyum kecil melihat antusiasmeku, iapun mengusap sayang pipiku dan mencubitnya sedikit gemas. "Aigoo, kenapa kau begitu manis heumm?"

"Iss Yunie, jangan mecubit pipiku seperti itu. Appayo~"

"Haha, aku tak tahan. Kau terlalu manis untuk diabaikan begitu saja." jawab Yunho dan tentunya segera membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"Iss, dasar! Tapi kapan acaranya mulai sih? Aku sudah tak sabar." kataku lagi sedikit merasa lelah menunggu kapan acara ini mulai, namun baru saja Yunho hendak menjawab, kembali suara tepuk tangan yang cukup kencang segera meyelanya.

Prokk

Prokk

Prokk

"Ahh, sudah dimulai." pekikku kencang dan segera berdiri. Yunhopun juga ikut berdiri dan segera memeluk pinggangku dengan sayang.

"Kajja lebih mendekat." ajak Yunho dan tanpa disuruh dua kalipun aku segera melangkahkan kaki untuk lebih mendekat kearah tower raksasa itu.

"Wowww..Daebak~~" desisiku girang saat melihat Tokyo Tower itu mengeluarkan warna-warna indah ditubuhnya. Akupun tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari warna-warni itu, mataku seakan terhipotis melihat keindahan perpaduan warna itu.

Greppp

"Kau suka?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Umm, neomu johayo." jawabku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari Tokyo Tower yang kembali memperlihatkan warna-warni cantik. Efek cahaya yang dipantulkan ditubuh Tokyo Tower ini sangat amat indah, membuat kami semua yang menontonnya tak ingin sedetikpun melewatkan pergantian warna-warna itu. Apalagi diakhir aksinya, muncul tulisan 'Merry Christmast' yang begitu besar dan terbentuk indah ditubuh Tokyo Tower, membuatku benar-benar tak bisa menahan pekikan kagumku. Ditambah pohon-pohon natal yang juga berkelap-kelip indah, benar-benar memeriahkan suasana malam natal di negeri sakura ini.

"Yeoppo aniya?" tanya Yunho dan segera membalikkan tubuhku agar menghadap kearahnya. Bisa kulihat senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya sambil menatapku dalam.

"Umm, neomu yeoppoda. Gomawoyo~" jawabku sangat girang dan balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ne, apapun yang membuatmu senang, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya." jawab Yunho lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata gombalnya.

Greppp

"Gomawo juga karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Kau benar-benar menjadikan hariku semakin berwarna." kata Yunho setelah membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Akupun membalas pelukan Yunho ditubuhku dengan erat, ah, Yunho, justru berkat dirimulah hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan membuat natal disetiap tahun yang kulalui semakin meriah. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo nae sarang.

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak pernah merasakan perasaan menggebu seperti ini. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku heum?" kata Yunho dan peralahan melepas dekapan tubuhnya dari tubuhku, digantikan dengan usapan-usapan lembut tangannya diwajahku.

"Ne yaksoke." jawabku sambil tersenyum manis dan membalas meremat tangannya yang berada di pipiku.

Kamipun kembali saling menatap, mengungkapkan betapa kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain lewat tatapan itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa bersama dan memiliki dirinya.

Seakan larut dalam tatapan itu, kamipun secara tidak sadar perlahan saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, dengan tangan Yunho yang masih berada dipipiku. Bisa kurasakan tangannya menangkup pipipku dan perlahan membimbingku untuk memiringkan wajah. Kini wajah Yunhopun sudah berada tepat dihadapanku, bisa kulihat mata musangnya sudah melirik kearah bibir merahku. Iapun tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya semakin menarik kepalaku dan detik berikutnya bibir hatinya sudah menempel lembut diatas bibirku.

Chu~

Dan akhirnya, ciuman natal yang begitu hangat Yunho berikan untukku. Dilatar belakangi Tokyo Tower yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna-warni, ciuman ini menjadi lebih berkesan dan akan membekas selalu dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

.

Eits bercanda :D

.

TBC

Minna, merry chirstmas ^^

Saya datang membawa cerita baru.. Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Hehe, cerita yang sangat pasaran, saya tahu itu..

Jja, tapi walaupun begitu, tolong berikan kesan kalian terhadap ceritanya ne.. Ini hanya twoshoot yah~~

Sekali lagi selamat hari natal kalian untuk semua ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 25 Desember 2014


End file.
